footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool F.C.
Tom Werner | manager = Jürgen Klopp | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 2nd | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.liverpoolfc.com/ }} Liverpool Football Club are a Premier League football club based in Liverpool, England. The club have won more European trophies than any other English team with five European Cups, three UEFA Cups and three UEFA Super Cups. They have also won 18 League titles, seven FA Cups, a record eight League Cups, and 15 FA Community Shields, though they are yet to win a Premier League title since its inception in 1992. The club was founded in 1892 and joined the Football League the following year. They have played at Anfield since its formation. Liverpool established itself as a major force in both English and European football during the 1970s and '80s when Bill Shankly and Bob Paisley led the club to 11 League titles and seven European trophies. Liverpool was the ninth highest-earning football club in the world for 2013–14, with an annual revenue of €306 million, and the world's eighth most valuable football club in 2015, valued at $982 million. The club holds many long-standing rivalries, most notably with Manchester United and the Merseyside derby with Everton. The club's supporters have been involved in two major tragedies. The first was the Heysel Stadium disaster in 1985, where escaping fans were pressed against a collapsing wall in the Heysel Stadium, with 39 people—mostly Italians and Juventus fans—losing their life, after which English clubs were given a five-year ban from European competition. The second was the Hillsborough disaster in 1989, where 96 Liverpool supporters lost their lives in a crush against perimeter fencing. The team changed from red shirts and white shorts to an all-red home strip in 1964. The club's anthem is "You'll Never Walk Alone". Players First-team squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main article: Liverpool F.C. players Managers :Main article: Liverpool F.C. managers Honours Domestic League * 'First Division' **'Winners (18):' 1900–01, 1905–06, 1921–22, 1922–23, 1946–47, 1963–64, 1965–66, 1972–73, 1975–76, 1976–77, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1987–88, 1989–90 * 'Second Division' ** '''Winners (4):' 1893–94, 1895–96, 1904–05, 1961–62 Cups * FA Cup **'Winners (7):' 1964–65, 1973–74, 1985–86, 1988–89, 1991–92, 2000–01, 2005–06 * Football League Cup **'Winners (8) (record):' 1980–81, 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1994–95, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2011–12 * FA Charity / Community Shield **'Winners (15):' 1964*, 1965*, 1966, 1974, 1976, 1977*, 1979, 1980, 1982, 1986*, 1988, 1989, 1990*, 2001, 2006 (* shared) European * European Cup/UEFA Champions League **'Winners (6) (English record):' 1976–77, 1977–78, 1980–81, 1983–84, 2004–05, 2018–19 * UEFA Cup **'Winners (3) (English record):' 1972–73, 1975–76, 2000–01 * European Super Cup/UEFA Super Cup **'Winners (4) (English record):' 1977, 2001, 2005, 2019 Worldwide *'FIFA Club World Cup' **'Winners (1):' 2019 Doubles and Trebles *Doubles: **'League' and FA Cup: 1''' ***1985–86 **League' and 'League Cup: '''2 ***1981–82, 1982–83 **European Double (League and European Cup): 1''' ***1976–77 **League' and 'UEFA Cup: '''2 ***1972–73, 1975–76 **'League Cup' and European Cup: 1''' ***1980–81 *Trebles **League, '''League Cup and European Cup: 1''' ***1983–84 **FA Cup, '''League Cup and UEFA Cup: 1 ***2000–01 Especially short competitions, such as the FA Community Shield and the UEFA Super Cup, are not generally considered to contribute towards a Double or Treble. See also *Logo history of Liverpool F.C. External links * ;Independent sites *LFCHistory.net Statistics website *Liverpool at Sky Sports *Liverpool at Premier League Category:Liverpool F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:Clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Champions League winners Category:UEFA Europa League winners Category:UEFA Super Cup winners Category:English clubs